warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptalon's Vengeance/Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Nightmarish flashbacks of Aspenheart's death threatened to drag Sharptalon into the past as he watched Phoenixfire struggle under the water. Part of him wanted to leap into the water to try and save his mate, but he knew that he would fail. Instead he yowled to Coalfrost, "Help him! Surely one of the cats here can swim?" Coalfrost cringed as if a painful memory had struck him, but he replied, "I can. Wait here." Then the black furred warrior dove into the water and paddled steadily in the water towards Phoenixfire, using his wings as balance weights. He cut through the water with ease and as Sharptalon watched the tom swim in the water he wondered, Where did he learn to swim like that? It's almost as if he's a RiverClan cat. Soon the tom reached Phoenixfire and clamped his jaws around the deputy's scruff. Grimacing with the effort, he dragged Phoenixfire to shore, now using his weights to help him propel himself against the current and towards the shore. Just when Sharptalon was about to let out a sigh of relief and let his muscles relax, a particularly strong current sped downstream and slammed into Coalfrost and Phoenixfire, who was barely conscious. The current carried the two toms helplessly down and straight into the path of a boulder. Screeching in fear, Sharptalon sprang into action, not caring about whether he was able to swim or not. With two powerful flaps of his wings he flew into the air and extended his claws towards Coalfrost, digging them into the loose skin and roughly yanking Coalfrost back. By then the rest of Sharptalon's patrol had arrived, and Icesplash immediately leaped into the water and helped Coalfrost drag the half-drowned deputy onto shore. With a massive heave they shoved Phoenixfire's body onto the marshy ground near the Stream and collapsed out of exhaustion, leaving Mousewhisker, Roseswirl and Snaketail to take over. Sharptalon and Snaketail helped ease Phoenixfire onto Mousewhisker's back, while Roseswirl gently nosed Coalfrost and Icesplash to their paws and supported them with her body, shouldering herself in between them so that they could lean on either side. With Phoenixfire saved and every cat back together again, Sharptalon immediately commanded everyone to go back to camp. Hopefully Phoenixfire will be okay, ''Sharptalon thought worriedly as the group of cats padded in silence towards the Clan camp. ''Please let him be okay. Please don't let me have been too late to save him. Soon the patrol of cats had reached camp and Hawkstar immediately rushed towards them in a flurry of wings. "What happened?" the leader demanded. "Is Phoenixfire okay?" "We don't know yet," Snaketail mewed, his voice grave. "Mousewhisker has him." As if on cue, Mousewhisker padded into camp and yowled, "I think Phoenixfire hit his head on the boulder! There's a lot of bleeding and he's unconscious. Nothing we do can wake him up." Sharptalon felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. ''No... NO! ''Sharptalon raced over to Phoenixfire and gently nosed his mate's sodden fur. "Please, wake up," he begged. "Don't leave me like this. Not now. It's far too soon." When Phoenixfire didn't give any signs of a response, Sharptalon buried his muzzle into Phoenixfire's fur. "Get him into the medicine cat den immediately!" Hawkstar thundered. "I want all three medicine cats working on Phoenixfire alone!" "Right on it, Hawkstar," Mousewhisker said anxiously and with Sharptalon's help, they ran into the medicine cat den and gently lowered Phoenixfire onto one of the moss nests. Skyfeather took one look at Phoenixfire and ordered Kestrelpaw to fetch cobwebs immediately. Shimmerwing then collected marigold and goldenrod to mix into a poultice, and all three medicine cats got to work, cleaning and dressing Phoenixfire's wound and doing the best they can. Mousewhisker had exited the den by the time the three were done, but Sharptalon had stayed, a dark thunderstorm of worry that had only cleared when Skyfeather looked up from Phoenixfire's body and mewed brightly, "He's going to be okay!" Sharptalon let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, Skyfeather, for keeping him safe." Skyfeather smiled. "No problem. But it's Shimmerwing you should really thank," she mewed, pointing her tail at the she-cat. "She did a fantastic job at mixing all the poultices to save Phoenixfire." Sharptalon gave a curt nod to Shimmerwing and she looked away, her ears flattened, and quickly walked off to sort some herbs. ''What's up with her? ''he thought as she sifted through the herbs, taking extra effort not to look at Sharptalon. Deciding to push Shimmerwing's odd behavior to the back of his head and focus on Phoenixfire, Sharptalon crouched next to his mate and pushed his nose into the still-wet fur. "I'll be right back," he breathed before exiting the medicine cat den to fetch something for Phoenixfire to eat when he woke up from the fresh-kill pile... And instead walked out to a ''very ''strange sight to behold. Coalfrost, crouching in the middle of the clearing, shrieking at Screechrush in fury. -Work in Progress- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Super Editions Category:Mature Content